Olaf
|-|Olaf= |-|Pentakill Olaf= Summary Most men would say that death is a thing to be feared; none of those men would be Olaf. The Berserker lives only for the roar of a battle cry and the clash of steel. Spurred on by his hunger for glory and the looming curse of a forgettable death, Olaf throws himself into every fight with reckless abandon. Surrendering to the bloodlust deep within his being, Olaf is only truly alive when grappling with the jaws of death. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-A Name: Olaf, the Berserker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 40s) Classification: Human, Warrior | Drummer for Pentakill Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled axe wielder, Rage Power, Life force absorption (via Vicious Strikes), Electricity Manipulation (Via Vicious Strikes and Reckless Swing), Can increase his offensive and defensive power (Via Ragnarok), Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Via Ragnarok), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and incorporeal enemies), Resistance to Ice Manipulation/Extreme Cold (Can survive being in contact with True Ice, which is cold enough to stop ones heart) | All previous powers plus Fire Manipulation, Broadway Force, Dimensional Travel (Able to travel from the physical realm to the spirit realm), and Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect Yordles and destroy Bandle City which, due to existing solely in the Spirit Realm, are both inherently non-corporeal) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Killed a Frost Serpent large enough to swallow ships whole, Singlehandedly defeated hundreds of Winter's Claw soldiers and stalemated Sejuani in direct combat), Reckless Swing ignores conventional durability | Multi-Continent level (His drumming alone brought down a mountain, Comparable to Pentakill Sona), Reckless Swing ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Stalemated Sejuani in direct combat, Comparable to Miss Fortune and Lucian) Lifting Strength: Class K (Physically overpowered a giant frost serpent that could devour ships whole, Stronger than Poppy and comparable to Galio) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Town level+ (Took hits from a massive sea serpent, Traded blows with Sejuani) | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to dozens of meters with axes Standard Equipment: Dual True Ice Axes Intelligence: Above Average (Highly skilled in combat, having won every fight he has ever taken part in and even fighting Sejuani to a standstill, however, his skill is often clouded when he fights due to his berserker rage) Weaknesses: He has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, Reckless Swing harms him slightly, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Berserker Rage:' Olaf gains 1% bonus attack speed per 1% of his missing health. *'Undertow:' Olaf throws an axe to the target location, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and slowing them based on the distance the axe traveled. The axe remains at the target location until Undertow becomes available again, and Olaf can pick up the axe to reduce Undertow's cooldown by 4.5 seconds. The axe sticks to terrain upon colliding with it. *'Vicious Strikes:' For 6 seconds, Olaf gains bonus attack speed, life steal, and 0.5% enhanced healing and health regeneration from all sources per 1% of his missing health. *'Reckless Swing:' Olaf deals true damage to the target enemy. Reckless Swing heals Olaf for its health cost if it kills its target, and its cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Olaf lands a basic attack. *'Ragnarok:' Olaf gains bonus armor and magic resistance while Ragnarok is inactive. When activated, Olaf cleanses himself of all crowd control and becomes immune to it for 6 seconds, gaining bonus attack damage for the duration. For the first second of Ragnarok, he also gains bonus movement speed when moving towards nearby visible enemy champions. Key: Base | Pentakill Olaf Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Axe Users Category:Berserkers Category:Musicians Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Rage Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6